Trials of the shadow queen
by balfang van claude
Summary: With Jade no longer on the Avengers, and a country hunting for her, Jade is being enlisted help from both heroes new and returning. Expect some avengers to appear in this story as well as some returning characters like Raiden, Deadpool, and Lady Sif. As well as brand new heroes such as Phoenix Wright, Dante, Trish, Lady, Master Chief, Cable, and wold as they battle new foes.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: national security part one

-Helicarrier-

3 months has passed since the defeat of the forsaken and the reconstruction of the world. In those 3 short months, the world went back to what it was before the crisis. Azeroths leaders returned home to defend the city against the darkness. Jade thought everything will go back to normal, but thankfully for her, she was wrong as she remembers that Deathwing the Destroyer is still at large and is still amassing a cult following.

Nick Fury had received a call from the council again requesting that Metal Gear Jade must be turned over to the government immediately, but Nick Fury wouldn't have any of it. "I see what you are after and I think it is a stupid ass decision to make. S.H.E.I.L.D. and the Avengers initiative do not hold the child cyborg against her will but I will say that turning her over from her service to the people to a greedy government is not only stupid, it is also the reason why S.H.E.I.L.D. receded from national allegiance."

The council wasn't about to give up. "The news of your organization no longer a part of American interests leaves us to assume that you are against America. So I ask again, turn over Metal Gear Jade to be used for the interests of America, or be tried for treason." Nick Fury had just about enough with the councils threats. "Remember, it is the American people who funds your little agency and we can just as easily pull the plug and label you all terrorists if you do not comply."

"That's funny, because I already got a plan for Metal Gear Jade and it doesn't involve either of us." The council grew angry. "Then we will hunt her down and if need be, will be terminated under extreme prejudice." The call ended. Jackie had overheard the conversation. "Do you think it is a good idea to do this to Jade? she is just a kid after all." Nick frowned at the archeologist. "Situations has changed. She saved the world, but the world has turned its back on her. She is no longer an Avenger or a J-team member. For now on, she is now freelance. Be sure to tell her as soon as you…" Jade entered the room. It was clear that she had heard everything. Tears streamed down from her eyes from hearing such news.

Nick Fury approached the child. "Don't worry, I have made accommodations in a apartment with a fried of yours. Raiden will be with you and I am sure you and him will do just fine. You have nothing to worry about. Even if they come after you, you will always find allies that will aid you. S.H.E.I.L.D. can't help you, but there are others that will." This reassured Jade knowing that Raiden will be joining her.

"But the J-team." She asked. "With deep regret, The council has decided to shut down Section 13 and the J team. Captain Black is put in prison for treason. Whoever is pulling the strings is going after you by targeting everyone that you love."

Later that day, Jade packed everything for her trip. Deadpool entered her room. "Hey short stuff. Heard your leaving us. But don't worry because the writer is making sure that you get to meet returning heroes along with brand new heroes." Jade was confused by what the "merc with a mouth" was saying. Dead pool has always had a habit of breaking the fourth wall. "Besides, I am not officially in this program so I am immune to that silly rule. I can help ya kick ass anytime you need me to. So, what will you call your new team should you ever make one?"

Jade smiled at the mercenary. "I am thinking about metal gear squad." Deadpool laughed. "That's pretty good. Call me whenever you and I want to conduct business. I hate being left out on this fan fiction. I only appeared one time and that was all. At least this time, I better get more page time, and maybe once the writer gets skills or someone makes it animated more screen time." Jade wondered what caused Deadpool to spout such insanity.

An hour later, Jade flew her jet to an unmarked location safe from the eyes of the government. Jade landed at the airport in Big Flats New York and was greeted by Raiden. But he wasn't alone. Dante the half demon, half human demon slayer joined with Raiden. He was wearing his usual red trench coat without a shirt with Rebellion along with his guns Ebony and Ivory on his back. "Good to see you again, Jade." Raiden greeted the young cyborg. "This is Dante. He is a demon slayer and is also half demon himself."

Dante bowed to the cyborg. "Shall we get going? I got a pizza coming to our apartment." Raiden quickly reacted. "Nick Fury forgot to tell you that Dante Is also joining us? I don't blame him, with the whole country out to get him, he sent you to us to keep you safe while he settles things with the government which will no doubt make you a target. But in any case, we should get going."

Jade, Raiden and Dante left the airport and drove off to a small city of Corning. It's no San Francisco, but it was good enough for Jade to keep low while things in capital get hectic. "Our landlord set us up on a great deal for an apartment near Market Street. We should be able to obtain what we need within walking distance so as to not draw attention while we are disguised." Raiden told Jade.

When they reached the apartment, it looked like a house. "Let's get you settled in and Dante fed before he tears the city up for his damn pizza." Raiden helped Jade with carrying her stuff into the apartment. Once inside, they were surprised to find a woman waiting for them. "What took you so long Dante?" She asked. Dante blushed. "Just had to pick up a friend, Lady."

Lady smiled at Dante. "Is she it?" Lady asked to Jade. "Yeah. She will be living here for a while." Lady walked up to Jade. "Don't worry about Dante, he talks a big game, but really, he's really soft." Dante grew red from hearing Lady talking about him.

Talk about having a few heroes in one apartment. What will happen now that the country is about to hunt her down? Next chapter is coming soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two: National Security: part two

A/N: Sorry for the delay. I've been held up because of the stupid summer heat preventing me to properly get the creativity flowing. Anyway, enjoy this chapter.

-Countdown to winter: June-

The summer had just begun as the heroes try to make the best of the situation. Jade surfed the channels to find something good on when the news report caught her attention. " This just in, the president of the United States had signed a bill, decommissioning S.H.I.E.L.D. and all parties currently affiliated with the agency, including Earths mightiest heroes, the Avengers and the infamous J-Team and will be awaiting trial in the supreme court next week." Jade shouted to Raiden, who was in the next room raced to see what to commotion was about.

"What is it?" He asked. Jade turned his attention to the screen. The newscaster was continuing his report. "In other news, The FBI and the CIA had issued a executive order to the president, requesting the capture or termination of a wanted terrorist known as Metal Gear Jade. Her real name in the Census of U.S. immigration, S.H.I.E.L.D., and Section 13database is Jade Chan, A 12 year old. I am told to remind you all to be wary of this individual." The screen shown Jades picture and a bounty below. "Should you see this person, do not approach her. She has a history of gruesome violence and is charged with no less than 20 counts of mass genocide. Contact local authorities immediately. She will most likely be accompanied with fellow terrorists."

"Click!" Someone turned off the TV. Dead pool walked into the room. "Those news broadcasters are boring as hell. Thought I let myself in what with the cops on my tail 24/7."

"And I am not the only one who came here. Cable is here along with this chick in armor who said her name is Sif." Cable placed his pulse rifle next to the door and Sif placed her sword alongside Jades and Raidens swords. "Nice place you guys have. Perfect hiding place while the government blows every house up looking for us."

Cable removed a small capsule from his arm. "You're a cyborg to?" She asked Cable. "Yeah. I came from the future. Stand back, things are about to get a little hectic." He dropped the capsule as it burrowed deep into the ground. Within moments the ground started shaking as the capsule was doing whatever it was doing. "Dude, we aren't going to tell you what the capsule is doing. The writer want it to be a surprise." Dead pool shouted as the capsule finished doing whatever it was doing.

A door appeared in the hallway as the heroes approach it. Revealing a downward spiral staircase into the underground. What awaited them on their descent was a mystery as torches lit up all the way down the stairs as the heroes progressed their descent. "How do you do these things Cable?" Raiden asked.

"Being in the future has its advantages. We are here." Cable said as they saw a door before them. Cable punched in the code to open the door. "Welcome to your new base." The base in which Cable spoke of was something to behold. Computers screens lit up in the room and holographic projections spawned from the table in the middle. "Dead pool told me what your group is called and made this base to suit all of your needs. It is also undetectable, which means that no one would be able to see the door to this base."

The heroes toured around the base, examining every nook and cranny. Jade looked at the monitors, Raiden examined the armory with Dante, and Dead pool check out the kitchen for some Chimichangas. "What? Can't have a secret base without having a little snack. The writer gives us whatever we need." No one paid any attention to the mercenary with a mouth and proceeded to the meeting hall.

"This is used for examining the globe and pinpointing locations of danger. Also, it is the place to contact anyone on mission. Make full use of these facilities and you will be just fine. I have to go back to the future. Good luck Metal Gear Squadron." Cable disappeared.

Dead pool relaxed on a sofa and fell asleep while the other heroes went about their usual routine. Jade was watching TV, Raiden and Dante trained in the simulation program while Lady was busy setting up demon security systems on the surface of the house to ward away demons and other undesirables.

-Elsewhere-

Loki and Daolon Wong visited the presidents bunker. "Now, now Mr. President. let's not make any noise while you are still our prisoner. Daolon, how is Mystique settling in on her new position?" Daolon Wong smiled. "Exactly as planned. In one swoop, we have captured all of the avengers and their allies. What remains now is to capture Jade, which won't be a problem since she has a massive bounty on her head. The world is now working for us, and soon we shall use her to fulfill our purpose to shroud the nine realms in darkness!' Loki was pleased in the report. Tso Lan listened in to the conversation and grew uncomfortable. "I must be going." He told them.

"Fine, like we have use of you at the moment." Daolon told the demon before he vanished. "This is not how destiny is supposed to work. I must ensure that those two do not interfere with the wheel of fate, and if that means siding with the girl in my convenience, then so be it." Tso Lan rushed to the location of Jades whereabouts. "No matter where she hides, destiny will always find her. Galactus will arrive soon along with Deathwing for a final clash to determine the realms fate, and Jade must fulfill that prophecy. Which means, she must not fully succumb to the will of the lich king." Tso Lan reminded himself as he sped his way to Metal Gear Squadrons base.

A/N: Sorry for the wait, had a bit of writers block.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3: Metal gear assemble! part one

As our heroes went about their business in their new base, Tso Lan was hovering over the building where the new team had hidden themselves. "The time has come to aid in the fulfillment of the prophecy." He began to dove in until the Silver Surfer stopped him. "It is not yet time to interfere. We still have time for the heroes to make a comeback despite the disturbing plans that Loki and Daolon had cooked up." Tso Lan complied and simply left a note in the mail box. "This should give them some assistance in what to come." Tso Lan disappeared with Silver Surfer to observe.

Raiden and Dante were doing their usual training in the state of the art dojo. Jade, Sif and Dead pool were watching as the two fighters showed off their sword skills as Raiden kept Dante in the air while Dante used his twin pistols to attack. "Is Dante's guns bottomless? He's not reloading, but it's been minutes and he still firing." No one knew the answer and the only one who would know is Lady, but she is out shopping.

Raiden called off the match as Dante landed with both feet on the ground. "Can we go kill stuff yet? This is getting boring. Not to mention the writer hasn't written a single chapter in 3 months. Bet he was lounging around playing my awesome game, but still. It is his reasonability to make sure that this project gets the epicness that it deserves!" None of what Dead pool was saying seemed to make sense to anyone as the rest of the heroes went to the T.V. after hearing about a big news announcement.

"We bring you live to the supreme court where the country of the United States of America vs. S.H.I.E.L.D. is about to begin." The screen has shown a room of heroes and agents on one side of the court, and the council on the other side. Outside the courtroom, protesters stood outside with pick it signs that shown their support to S.H.I.E.L.D. said stuff like "Free SHIELD!, Avengers forever assemble!, and If SHIELD falls, Metal Gear Jade shall Avenge them!" While another group shown their opposition to the heroes have their pick it signs that said "Death to SHIELD!, SHIELD first, Metal gear Jade next! and Death to Metal Gear Jade! Death to terrorists!"

The heroes watching the television grew to worry. One side shown their support is small compared to the opposition. "People are scared and will side with the side they think is winning and is right so that they will feel safe against those who they are lead to believe to be terrorists." Raiden explained as the court began.

The nine justices walked into the court as the room rose before sitting again. The room fell silent until one of the justices spoke to Nick Fury, who represent S.H.E.I.L.D., J-Team, and Section 13 while Dell Rusk represent the council. "This trial will now begin. Will the defendant like to open up with their starting statement?" Nick Fury stood up and approached the justices. "In fact, I do you honor. Our opening statement is that the council had always tried to take over S.H.I.E.L.D.s operations for quite some time, and want to turn us over to only serve for a corrupt government which lead us to secede from the united states service and pledge ourselves to the service of the world. Recently, with the help of Metal Gear Jade and S.H.I.E.L.D.s new allies from a world of Azeroth, we stopped the zombie apocalypse and restored the world to the way it was. But according to my opponent, they feel that Metal Gear Jade must be turned over to you or be branded as traitors and terrorists. I chose to turn her freelance for her protection because underneath the electric and metal, she is only a kid whose life as human was cut short during a section 13 mission due to her services to save the world from demons, wizards and even more demons. In short, we all owe her our lives numerous times for saving the world multiple times."

Nick sat down as Dell rose. "Not only is my opponent delusional, but he had proven that he had in fact, had put a child in the front of a war zone. Since he is also representing Section 13, he is also promoting child endangerment, and seems to be under the impression that a child with no special skills can save the world numerous times and have the audacity that we owe our lives to this child. I think we all heard enough out of him and suggest the maximum penalty while we propose our response team to the American people."

The justices conversed with each other for a good five minutes before giving their response. "In light of the evidence that both parties had bestowed, we feel it is in the best interest to the people that S.H.I.E.L.D., Section 13, and J-Team are to be disbanded, their outsiders returned from where they came from and domestic affiliations to be executed while all power is transferred to the World Security Council and is to be given full pardons from any crimes may be committed while in service to the people. This court is now adjourned." The justices banged their gavels to end the trial. The heroes were cuffed in super powered clasps and were walked out of the court by an officer.

The court ended before their attorneys even began to debate. The World Security Council had Miles Edgeworth and S.H.I.E.L.D. had Phoenix Wright in case the court were to draw out. Jackie asked the officer if he can ask the defense attorney for something. The officer complied and allowed Phoenix Wright to approach the martial artist. "I need you to look for Jade and help keep her safe." Phoenix agreed. "Don't worry, I sense the justice system is corrupted and anything I can do to help will be my honor." Phoenix told the former agent. "When you find her, tell her that it is too late to save us. It is up to her and anyone who can help her in fighting this injustice." Jackie spoke as he was escorted by the officer.

Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey left the court and raced to find where they can find Jackie's niece. He evaded the crowds as they were focused on witnessing the heroes being marched outside to a mix of cheers and cries. Supporters wore outfits of their heroes such as Iron Man, Captain America, and Jackie Chan. The World Security Council watched the heroes being boarded on a prison transport triumphantly.

"Click!" Dead pool turned off the television as everyone fell silent. Jade was the second to break the silence. "We are the only ones left. If we don't make a stand now, then everything that they have fought for will be in vain." Everyone agreed as they heard Sif enter the base with two others. "Jade, you got visitors."

Jade raced to see who it was. Phoenix Wright and Maya Fey somehow found their way here. "Your uncle told us to see you. How can we help?" He asked. Jade smiled at the lawyers before frowning. "is there any way that I can help break Jackie and the heroes out from this?" She asked. Phoenix frowned and spoke. "He sent me to tell you that it is too late to save him and that I should do what I can to help you avenge and right the injustice. I believe that the supreme court is corrupted somehow so it was impossible to get the truth out." Sif commented on hearing about what had happened. Thor has returned to Asgard and is not allowed to set foot here which means our list of allies are being burned away until it wears thin. We must figure out what are the supposed heroes that the World Security Council had proposed."

"The news of those of them who are mortal being executed is unsettling, but we must not abandon what they stand for." Raiden entered the room. Our list of allies thin, so we must reach out to anyone we can if we are to fend off what the World Security Council has planned."

Sif handed Jade a package. " I found this outside. It has no sender, but it has your name on it." Jade Opened the package and read a letter enclosed in it.

Jade,

Who we are is not important, though you may already know one of us who had bestowed you the blade. Dark forces are at work that will try to turn you from the destined path. the item enclosed it an ancient artifact that will release its power to you when the time is right.

We are ever watching,

The Watchers.

Within the package was what looks like a cube. Strange markings covered it that emitted a pulsation that extended far in the universe.

What is the cube? what is the pulsations going to attract? and with the list of allies wearing thin, who can they trust?

A/N: I am sorry for the long wait for this. I went lazy during that time, not to mention my computer gone broke for a few weeks. I will try to continue with the other projects soon, but I can try to make sure the wait is not too long this time.


End file.
